This Is War
by fallenshadowhunter
Summary: A stranger appears in front or Arthur and clams war is coming. what happens when Merlin is attacked and the men who did it said that they were going to take merlin no matter what. will Arthur be able to keep Merlin safe or will the men take Merlin. Rated M for future
1. Chapter 1

"You come to me with your false promise of peace and harmony, when you yourself want to watch the world around you burn. I know the crimes you are guilty of. You want to rip the lands apart and bath the hill side in the blood of my people."

"My lord, what I say to you is true. I wish these lands to be rich with crops and the people to share in the wealth of the kingdom. The people are suffering just look at them. With my help they will never have to worry about starving again. Once this comes to the people only then will peace and harmony will follow."

"You think that is not what I want for my people? You think I enjoy seeing them suffer? I assure you that I do not. I would do anything for my people, but not this. I will not join forces with a criminal. All you will bring is death to my people not peace."

"You can never achieve peace without sacrifice! If one or two people have to die in order to achieve a greater goal then so be it."

"It will not be only one or two! It will be one or two hundred! You do not understand the limits! Leave now before I have my guards throw you out." The king turned his back to the criminal.

"I swear to you that you will regret this. You do not understand what I am capable of. My powers are great and I will burn your world to the ground! A war is coming and you better hope you are prepared."

With that a growing cloud of white smoke suddenly filled the room. The guards rushed towards the criminal was standing not moments before but now stood nothing. The criminal vanished into thin air. All eyes turned to the king; eyes filled with bewilderment and rage.

The king stood tall, unshaken by the even that just took place in this throne room. He spoke with a strong voice but said only three words before turning to leave the room.

"Bring me Merlin."

...

Gaius was working on a new tonic to help the king sleep when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he shouted as he placed the vial down on the table, "ah Gwaine how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Merlin actually have you seen him?"

"I've sent him out to find me some herbs. He should be back any minute now"

"Arthur needs him, where exactly did you send him?"

"To the field just outside the south gate. Why, what's going on?"

"I have no idea we were just ordered to find Merlin."

...

He was gathering herbs for Gaius when they came for him. Three big men with even bigger swords. All eerily the same but different in so many ways. They approached him from three different directions and surrounded him.

"Hello gents how are you on this fine day?" Merlin asked with a nervous laugh. "I myself am doing wonderful. Are you three out for a stroll?" he looked around from one man to another. "Not much for talking I see. Well if that is all I should be on my way."

Just as Merlin started to leave one of the men stopped him by stepping in front of him. He tried going another direction but was blocked again. He turned to go the last direction but was stopped again and in that moment he knew he was in trouble.

"Let me pass." Merlin said trying to sound tough.

"You are coming with us." Creep #1, who Merlin decided was the leader of the group, said.

"Unfortunately, as much fun as that sounds, I have to deliver these herbs to a very sick, dying old man." Merlin spoke sarcastically.

"Well he is just going to have to live without them"

"You see that's the thing! He won't, see this is life or death. You men seem reasonable. Let me save a poor man's life."

"We don't care about one old man's life. Now enough, you are coming with us. We have orders from our boss to use any means necessary to bring you to him. Now do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"How about neither." Merlin said as he smacked one with an energy blast. He turned and hit another one who crumpled to the ground. After the second man went down Merlin was hit on the back of the head and he fell to the ground. Black dots clouded his vision as he tried to get up. A kick to the stomach made him spit up blood. His vision kept getting more blurry by the minute. Another kick and he hear his ribs crack. He was determined not to give into the unconsciousness that was trying to take over him.

"Now are you done fighting?" Creep #3 said as he picked up Merlin by the front of his shirt.

"Screw you." Merlin said as he spat blood in the man's face.

He punched Merlin in the face multiple times then was thrown to the ground. His vision was getting darker.

He was starting to slip into the darkness when he heard something. He know what it was and who said it but he couldn't see them. It was no use fighting anymore. He gave into the darkness.

"Merlin!" Gwaine yelled as he rushed into the field. Merlin was laying on the ground a bloody, broken, unconscious mess surrounded by three men.

'They hit him. They attacked Merlin and beat him. They were trying to take Merlin away.'

"Back away from him. I swear on my life if you touch him one more time I will kill you." Gwaine spat out through clenched teeth.

"Stay out of this knight." Creep #1 said as the three of them stepped towards Gwaine

"I can't do that, that is my friend you have there and I suggest you back off before I make you regret this."

"What can you do? There are three of us and one of you."

"He is not alone so I strongly suggest you back away before the whole wrath of Camelot comes down upon you." Gwaine turned at the recognition of the voice and saw Percival walk out from behind him with Leon and Elyan.

"Now look who is out numbered. So I will tell you again, back away from him."

All four of the knights started approaching the men.

"You can't protect him forever. We will get him sooner or later. Our boss has much use for him" Creep #1 said as they turned and walked away from them.

They all rushed towards Merlin as he lay unmoving on the ground.

"Merlin come on wake up!" Gwaine said as he picked Merlin up.

"We need to get him to Gaius." Leon said.

"You two take Merlin to Gaius, Elyan and I will find Arthur."

...

Arthur burst into Gaius' chambers, "Where is he? Is he okay? What happened?" A thousand questions started spilling from Arthur's lips before he even laid eyes on Merlin. When he finally did his whole world came crashing down.

Merlin laid in his bed, covered in cuts, bruises and bandages. He wasn't awake and Gaius was still whipping the dried blood off of him.

"Sire, he is badly injured. He has 3 cracked ribs, and a lot of cuts and bruises. He is unconscious at the moment and I don't know when he will wake up. From what Gwaine has told me it seems three men beat him down and Merlin tried to fight back. They were trying to take him sire. They said that their boss has use for him. Sire what is going on?"

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 2 days sense he was attacked and this was the first time he actually had enough strength to move. Over the past 2 days he doesn't remember much. Quick moments of people fusing over him, immense pain, and dark blurs are all his remembers from the little moments of being awake. He doesn't remember who exactly was fussing over him or if there was more than one person but it didn't matter to him. His vison was becoming blurred as he pushed himself off his bed.

He knew he shouldn't be standing but he wanted out of his room. He finally made his way to the door after a minute of wobbling and swaying as he tried to walk. He gently pushed the door to his room open before tripping over his own foot and falling down the 3 stairs it took to get to his room. He hit the floor and a shock wave of pain flew through his whole body, he gripped his left side and bit back a gasp of pain. He grunted as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, his vision becoming more blurry every moment.

He heard footsteps approaching the room and he knew whoever it was would yell at him for being out of bed. He tried to stand up by using the table, he had managed to pull himself up to his knees but when he tried to stand up his knees gave out and he once again found himself on the floor. His breathing was shallow due to the amount of pain he was in. He was starting to regret trying to get out of his room. He reached to grab his left side and curled up into the fetal position. The door opened and he tried to look up to see who it was but he was in to much pain.

"Merlin! What the hell are you doing you should be in bed! You idiot you are in no condition to be walking around!" Merlin knew that voice, Arthur.

"Arthur….what are you….doing here?" Merlin whispered.

"You idiot, I'm checking up on you. Good thing I did." Arthur said as he bent down to help Merlin up. Once Merlin was up Arthur picked he up bridal style.

"What do you think you are doing?" Merlin asked as Arthur picked him up.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't able to walk so I am carrying you." Arthur said as he walked Merlin into his room and gently placed him on his bed. Merlin winced as he was put down.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Is there anything I can do?" Arthur said with worry coating his voice. He seemed generally concerned about the injured man lying in the bed in front of him.

"I'm fine, just a little pain in my ribs," Merlin breathed out behind clenched teeth, "you don't need to worry about me."

"Of course I am going to worry about you! You idiot!" Arthur seemed hurt by the fact that Merlin said he didn't have to worry about him.

"Why do you keep calling me an idiot?" Merlin asked.

"Because you are, you shouldn't have gone out alone and you shouldn't have tried to get up!" Arthur sounded aggravated.

"Look I'm sorry. I went out alone because all the knights were with you and I didn't think I needed a body guard when I went to get herbs. I had no idea that they would come. And I tried to get out of my room because I wanted out of my room simple as that."

"What happened when the men came up to you? What did they look like?" Arthur asked as he took a seat on the stool beside Merlin's bed.

"Well I don't remember much. They all looked the same, big, muscular, and covered in scars, 2 men were bald, 1 had dark hair, and they all were tall, and they were all wearing black. They looked like sell swords to me. They told me their boss said they had to take me by any means necessary, I tried to defend myself but I couldn't," Merlin looked into his lap with a sad look on his face, "I thought I was honestly going to be taken. God I was so scared." Merlin whispered the last sentence out but Arthur heard it and it broke his heart a little. Merlin never showed this side of him before, this was new to him.

"Look Merlin, I promise we will find them and keep you safe. From this moment on you are not to go anywhere without a knight present at all times. That is for inside as well as outside the castle. The men told Gwaine that they will take you and I will not let that happen." Arthur said as he held his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"But why me? I am nothing special, I'm just a man servant." Merlin said.

'You are much more than that.' Arthur thought as he stood up.

"I will assign Gwaine to watch over you tonight. You will only have my trusted knights guarding you." He said as he walked out of the room. "Take care, try to get some sleep."

"Thank you Arthur."

..."Gwaine! I want you watching Merlin tonight. No one who you don't trust is able to step foot in his room, do I make myself clear." Arthur said as he raced up to Gwaine.

"Yes Sire. You have my word I promise I will keep him safe." Gwaine said as he made his way towards Merlin's room.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next couple of days nothing odd happened. Each day the knights took turns watching over Merlin. Gaius would change Merlin's bandages every couple of hours and would make sure he was okay. When no one was around he would heal him a little bit with magic. On day 10 after the attack Gaius gave Merlin permission to walk around, so naturally, he went to go find Arthur. It was Lance's day to watch over Merlin and he was not to happy being dragged all around the castle.

"Arthur!" Merlin called out as he spotted the king across the court yard. He turned to look at the two and when his eyes caught sight of Merlin Lance saw Arthur smile and light up in a way he has never seen before.

"Merlin, glad to see you up and walking again. How are you feeling today?" Arthur asked as he walked up to Merlin and Lance.

"Better now that I'm up and walking again. My ribs still hurt a bit. But other than that i feel good." Merlin replied as he leaned up against the wall.

"Hope he isnt to much trouble for you Lance I know how annoying he is when he wont stop talking." Arthur said turning his attention to Lance.

"Im not annoying, I know when to stop talking!" Merlin interrupted.

"Honestly Merlin, Arthur is right you do have your moments when you don't shut up and you ramble." Lance said with a laugh.

"Well then. That hurts guys." Merlin said as he pretended to whipe a fake tear away.

A random knight came up to Arthur and spoke into his ear and when he was finished he walked away.

"If you would excuse me I am wanted in the court. Get more rest Merlin I don't know how much longer I can handle having George as my man servant." Arthur said as he turned to leave.

"What is going on in court?" Merlin asked curiously.

"It is nothing of your concern." Arthur replied walking away.

"Arthur there is something going on I know it." Merlin started to follow Arthur, "And besides I will follow you until you tell me."

"Fine there has been a sighting of the men who attacked you. Now please Merlin go back to your room and rest." Arthur turned to face Merlin.

"I am coming with you to court. I have every right to know what's going on if it's about me." Merlin said as he started to walk towards the castle.

"No you are going to get more rest. You shouldn't be dealing with stress." Arthur said as he reached out to grab Merlin's arm.

"Look I will be fine. It is stressing me not knowing where these guys are and what they want. I want these guys caught."

"Fine Merlin you can come, but if I see one sign of you not being able to handle it I will have Lance take you back to your room." Arthur said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "deal?"

"Deal." Merlin said as he started walking towards the castle.

...

In the court room

...

"They were spotted in a town a half a days ride west. One of our spies saw them eating at a tavern. They were snooping around asking about Merlin." Gwaine reported.

"What did they want to know?" Arthur asked as he subtly looked at Merlin.

"They wanted to know anything. Where he lives, how long he has been here, if he has family, basic weak spots." Gwaine said.

Merlin's whole body posture changed. His face grew dark, his breath grew shallow, and he sank in his chair staring at the table. He couldn't help but remember what happened to him.

"Merlin are you okay?" Arthur asked seeing the change in the man. Merlin didn't respond, he just kept his eye on the table.

_'My family? They want to know where my family is. Then my mother isn't safe! They will hurt her! Hurt her to get to me? But why what do they want with me? It doesn't matter I cant let them hurt her. She is all the family I have left!' _Merlin thought.

"Merlin!" Arthur called startling Merlin making him jump slightly.

"Sorry." Merlin said.

"I knew this was a bad idea. Lance take him back to his room to rest." Arthur says as he got up and walked towards Merlin.

"I don't need to rest Arthur I need to get to my mother. If they find out where she is they will use her to get to me and I cant let that happen."

"I wont let that happen Merlin. I wont allow her to get hurt, I will send some knights to get her and bring her here." Arthur said putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I am going with the knights to get my mother."

"No you are not. I will not send you out when there are people looking to kidnap you. You are just starting to heal."

"She will not just go with some knights she is smarter than that. If I am there she will come with me." Merlin stood to face Arthur, determined to win this argument.

"No Merlin! I will not risk you being taken! Stop and think for a moment, what if when you leave and they find you what are you going to do? You couldn't face them before what make any other time different? You cant protect yourself because you are injured. I will send someone who your mother knows. She knows Percival and Leon, she will go with them and if you would like to send her a letter explaining things then go ahead but you are NOT leaving the castle walls. Do I make myself clear?"

"Arthur please, this is my mother. I need to be 100% sure she gets here safe. I will be worried and stressed until she arrives and I wont get much sleep. Which is not good for someone who is healing…"

"Neither is days of riding and the possibility of fighting." Arthur interrupted Merlin.

"But if I go, I will be safe because I will be with you and the knights. And lets face it, if you don't let me go I will find a way myself which would be 100x more dangerous and I would have a greater possibility of being kidnaped. I can walk normally so riding shouldn't be much harder. So please Arthur let me go make sure my mother is okay." Merlin begged

Arthur sighed and buried his face in his hand. "You wont stop until I let you go will you?"

"Nope." Merlin said.

"Fine you can come. But you always have 2 knights with you no matter what and if you start hurting you say something and we stop."

"Thank you Arthur." Merlin said with a big smile on his face.

"Everyone get ready we leave at first light tomorrow morning." Arthur said as he looked around the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I am sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while due to schooling. Here is the new chapter i hope you enjoy it.**

**...**

Leon took Merlin to his room to pack while Arthur finished up with things in the court.

"Sire are you sure it is wise to bring Merlin? You know better than anyone else that his odds of being attacked are greatly increased when he is outside the castle walls." Gwaine said as he walked up beside Arthur.

"I know but you know if I don't let him go he will find he own way to go. This way is safer, he will never be alone and I will always be at his side." Arthur said as he collected papers.

"You are being extremely nice to him, and you are also being very protective. Why is that? You haven't insulted him in ages." Gwaine said raising an eye brow at the other man.

"He is my friend Gwaine, as are all of you. I would do the same thing if it were one of you. Besides we all know he can't protect himself."

"You wouldn't be with one of us constantly, you wouldn't let one of us outside the castle. I'm sensing some favoritism. Oh I know! You fancy him!" Gwaine said giving Arthur a devilish grin.

"Don't be absurd-"

"You fancy Merlin. That's why you are always looking at him, why your gaze always follows where ever he goes. You are constantly with Merlin and it's not just because he is your man servant."

"I do not! He is nothing more than a friend to me."

"Whatever you say princess." Gwaine said as he walked away.

_'__I don't like Merlin! Do I?' _Arthur thought. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't always notice where Merlin was when they were in the same room. If he said his eyes didn't linger on Merlin when they were walked or how his touch lingered. He always made sure he was safe and he always would. When morning came he would do everything to keep Merlin safe no matter what.

**...**

Morning came and with it so did cloudy skies. The horses were all ready and packed with supplies. The party consisted of Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot, Leon, Arthur and Merlin. Just enough people to protect Merlin and Arthur trusted each one.

"Merlin you will ride in the middle I'm not taking any chances." Arthur said as he tightened the girth on his horses saddle. Merlin stood beside his own horse attempting to get on. His ribs still hurt and trying to pull himself up was to much. Arthur walked over and helped him.

"Thank you." Merlin said as he picked up his reins.

"Remember, the minute you start hurting we stop." Arthur said as he looked up at Merlin.

"Got it." Merlin replied taking a deep breath. Arthur walked up to his own horse and got on. He urged his horse forward and the others followed.

**...**

After a good 4 hours of riding (at a fast walk) Merlin complained that he was getting a headache and couldn't take the bumping coming from his horse. Arthur led them into the forest away from the main road to rest. Gwaine helped Merlin off his horse while the others searched the surrounding area.

"How does your head feel?" Gwaine asked.

"It feels a bit better, I should be fine soon."

The knights came back 20 minutes later reporting nothing strange around them.

"Do you think you will be able to ride more after we rest?" Elyan asked.

"I think s my head is already starting to feel better."

They all sat down and ate. The air wasn't completely calm but Merlin still felt safe surrounded by all his friends. After all the knights finished eating they started packing. Merlin sat on the ground watching the men, his friends, move around. Each always glancing over at him to make sure he is okay. Merlin couldn't help but feel like a burden, if he wasn't there they probably would already be at his mother's house. He was just slowing them down.

"Hey no looking upset. If you do princess will get worried." Gwaine said as he sat down beside Merlin.

"He probably wouldn't even notice." Merlin said.

"He notices more than you think."

"Why do you say that?" Merlin gave Gwaine a questioning look.

"Oh no reason." Gwaine said giving him a devilish smile and walked away.

**...**

It has been about 1 hour since they have been back on the road and Merlin was starting to hurt again. This time he was determined not to stop, he didn't want to stop. He tried not to think about his pain, instead he thought about what Gwaine said.

_'__Arthur notices more than I think, what is that supposed to mean?' _Merlin thought, looking at Arthur's head as he rode in front of him. _'Why would he get worried about me anyways? It is odd that he is being more bossy than usual when it comes to my safety.' _

"Hey Merlin you okay?" He heard a voice as he was snapped out of his thought by Leon.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, just thinking." He said giving a small smile.

"About your mother?"

"Yeah, just worried about what she is going to say when she sees me. She is going to freak, and lecture me about how I should be more careful. Hopefully she is not to mad. She is scary when she is mad." He was rambling. But he figured that was good because no one said anything the whole ride. The knights laughed at Merlin's fear of his mother.

"You are afraid of your mother but not of talking back to the king?" Arthur asked with a small laugh.

"You guys have never seen my mother mad. It is 1000x scarier than talking back to you, you prat. I dare you to spend an hour with her when she is mad, you wouldn't last." Merlin laughed.

"If she is anything like you when you are mad it wouldn't be that bad." Arthur quipped back. All were happy the tense/nervous air had been lifted. They continued to talk about Merlin's life growing up in the little town.

He spoke about Will and the time when they were chased around the town by what Merlin called it an evil donkey. They all laughed at this story and before they knew it, it was getting dark. They rode for 2 more hours and Merlin forgot all about his pain.

"I think we should look for a place to camp for the night." Arthur suggested and everyone agreed.

**...**

20 minutes later the camp was set up and dinner was being made. They all sat around the fire and Merlin was grateful they were off the road. They continued talking about anything that came to their minds. Each one of them sure not to let their guard down though, always aware. After dinner Merlin was getting tired, he had a long day of pain, worry and stress. Arthur looked over at Merlin and say his eyes start to shut.

"Merlin I think you should get some rest. Two of us will be on guard at all times, we will take shifts." Arthur said.

"Alright." Merlin said as he got up and hobbled to his bed roll.

"I will be on the first watch." Leon said.

"I will too." Elyan added.

"Alright the rest of you get some sleep. Wake two of us in 3 hours." Arthur said.

**...**

"Do you have him yet?"  
"No my lord, but we tracked him to a camp in the forest. Only problem is that he is with his friends."

"I do not care, we need him. Do I need to do your job?"

"No sir, we will use any means necessary."

"Good I will send you Mordred. I expect you to have brought him to me by morning."

"Yes my lord." He turned to look at his partners.

"We act the minute Mordred gets here."

**...**

"Hey Elyan have you ever been to Merlin's house before?" Leon asked. "Elyan?" Leon looked over at Elyan and saw he had fallen asleep. He got up to wake Elyan when he saw something move.

"Who goes there?" Leon asked as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"It is just me." Gwaine said as he walked up to Leon.

"What are you doing up?" Leon asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Gwaine said taking a seat.

"To worried about Merlin?"

"Yeah, I don't like having him out here. There is too much of a risk."

"Wise choice." Gwaine and Leon turned to see the three men who attacked Merlin behind them. With them stood a stranger they have never seen before.

"Arthur!" Gwaine yelled as he and Leon drew their swords. The strange man walked forward and whispered something, then vines flew out of trees and pinned Leon and Gwaine to their trunks. The other men woke to see their friends wrapped up in vines and jumed up to protect Merlin.

"What is with all the yelling?" Merlin asked as he rubbed his eyes, then he froze when he saw what was going on.

"Merlin stay behind us." Arthur said as he took his place in front of Merlin.

Before they could do anything they were flung back and were also trapped.

"Good to see you all again. You already know why we are here. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, the name is Hunter pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said with a smile.

"Well Hunter I suggest you leave." Merlin spoke with a steady voice.

"Not without you." Hunter said with a sly smile.

"Speaking of friends, who is yours? I don't remember him being there when you three beat me up." Merlin said standing up.

"Merlin run!" Arthur called out.

"I can see he has magic." Merlin said ignoring Arthur.

"His name is Mordred."

Merlin's face turned to shock at the mention of his name. He remembered Kilgharrah telling him about how this man would be responsible for Arthur's death.

"You know him?" Hunter asked as he saw the look on Merlin's face.

"Hello Emrys, I have heard a lot about you." Mordred looked at Merlin.

"There is no one named Emrys here." Lancelot said.

"Your friends don't know?" Mordred asked not taking his eyes off of Merlin.

"What don't we know?" Gwaine asked.

"This man right here is named Emrys. He is rumored to be the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived."

"Merlin doesn't have magic." Arthur said.

"Well this is wonderful. Let us show your friends what you are." Mordred said as vines flew out of the ground and wrapped around Merlin's wrists.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled.

Mordred looked at a sword and it started to levitate. He looked at Merlin and smiled as the sword was sent flying toward Merlin. Merlin struggled against the vines but he couldn't more.

_'__I have no choice.' _Merlin thought as his eyes flashed gold and the sword was sent flying in the opposite direction and found itself buried into the ground in front of Mordred.

"Merlin? You have magic?" Arthur asked.

"I was born with it." He whispered as he looked toward the ground. His eyes flashed gold again as the vines broke apart and he stood up.

"Now I suggest you leave." Merlin said.

"As I said before, not without you." Hunter said, "Do it." He turned and started to walk away.

Mordred's eyes flashed gold and Merlin dropped to the ground screaming.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. "What are you doing to him!?"

Merlin kept screaming and tears started running down his face. He clutched his hair with his hands as his screams became louder. The knights yelled in protest as they tried to get out of the vines to help their friend.

"Mordred don't torture him too much, we need to leave."

Mordred's eyes flashed gold one more time and Merlin's screaming stopped as he crumpled to the ground. One of the other men walked over to Merlin and picked him up and they all turned to walk away.

"Merlin!"

**...**

**so i hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave reviews i do enjoy reading them. until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Arthur we need to get out of here." Elyan said pointing out the obvious and aggravating Arthur.

They were still trapped against the trees while Merlin was in the hands of the enemy, and to make the matters worse Merlin had magic. 'How could not have known?' Arthur thought.

"Did anyone know Merlin had magic?" He asked keeping his attention on the ground in front of him.

"I knew, I saw him use it but he never told me about it." Lancelot said.

"So did I, and Gaius knew as well." Gwaine said.

"Why was I not informed?" Arthur sounded hurt.

"It wasn't a secret we could tell," Lancelot said, "We need to get him back Arthur. If he is as powerful as they say he is then he is in danger."

"And how do you suppose we get out of the vines?" Percival asked.

"They will break one way or another."

...

Merlin woke to find himself in a small dark cell. He reached up to touch his still aching head.

"Well this is just great." He muttered to himself as he looked around.

The last thing her remembered was Arthur finding out about his magic then everything went black.

"Good you are awake." Mordred said as he walked up to the door of Merlin's cell.

"Mordred, I would say its good to see you again but that would be a lie.

"Why so hostile Merlin?" Mordred asked with a smile.

"Oh I don't know, you attacked my friends and I, you revealed the fact that I had magic, and oh yeah you kidnaped me."

"They were going to find out sooner or later. I just helped you out. Anyways our leader would like to see you." Mordred said as 2 guards unlocked the cell door and grabbed Merlin's arms.

"I would refrain from using magic if I were you, it wouldn't end well for you." Mordred said as he turned and walked away.

...

Merlin was brought into a big room filled with broken furniture, ripped tapestries and enough weapons to rival the armory in Camelot. There had to be about a total of 50 men in the room. All of them showed the scars of their past battles, wore ripped clothing, and were muscular. At the end of the room a man sat in a chair which was big enough it could be called a throne. He was different than the other men, unlike the other men, he had no scars, and his clothes had no holes, rips or stains. Merlin was thrown on the floor in front of this man.

"Hello Merlin, it is such a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sure it is." Merlin said under his breath.

"Really it is. It truly is an honor to meet the famed Emrys, saviour Camelot. I have been told a lot about your history by Mordred."

"Who said I was the saviour of Camelot? I am just a normal man."

"Oh I have been told otherwise. I have been told that you are the most powerful warlock in existence. The Druids believe that you will aid in magic coming back to Camelot and you will unite the kingdoms of Albion." He said as he got up out of his chair and walked towards Merlin.

"I'm sorry I never caught your name?" Merlin asked as he looked up at the man.

"That is because I never gave it."

"Well what do you want with me?"

"To soon for me to say, you will learn in due time. All we have to do is wait for your friends to show up then the fun can really begin."

"Why do they need to show up? I thought you needed me?" Merlin asked confused.

"Because, I want Arthur to watch as his world comes crashing down around him."

"So this is about revenge on Arthur?"

"Looks like I have already said to much. Guards take him back and make him look….presentable for his arrival."

With that two guards grabbed him and dragged him back to his cell. They tossed him back into his cell, one of them slammed the door and then the both made their way towards Merlin stopping a little distance in front of him.

"So how are you going to make me look presentable? A bath? New clothes? Oh I know! Both, how thoughtful of you?" Merlin said unable to bite his tongue, the sarcasm flowed out of his mouth.

"Not exactly." One of the men said as Merlin felt a hard hit and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello again! I know it has been forever since I last updated! I am so sorry! I was working 7 days a week and had no time to do any writing. But I finally finished a chapter. My apologies for how short it is but I promise I will try to upload another one soon!**_

Finally having broken the vines that held Arthur and his knights they wasted no time running after Merlin. They had no idea where they were going but they knew the direction he was taken, they all silently prayed he was alright.

No one had spoken a word since they broke free of the vines. Arthur just kept looking ahead, not once looking his knights in the face.

He felt betrayed, not just by Merlin but by his knights, his friends. Merlin's betrayal hurt Arthur the most. Merlin had been his closest friend, his most trusted advisor and his life was a lie. Arthur couldn't help but wonder if their friendship was a lie as well; and if it was what else has Merlin lied about?

They have been traveling about an hour before Gwaine finally broke the silence.

"What is going to happen when we find Merlin?" All eyes turned to him, all eyed except for Arthurs.

"I don't know." Was all Arthur said, as he kept walking, not looking back.

"He was going to tell you, he was just waiting for the right time." Gwaine added.

Arthur said nothing.

"God dammit Arthur! Listen to me!" Gwaine yelled as he stopped walking. Finally Arthur stopped walking and turned to face Gwaine.

"What can you possibly have to say!? Do you have an explanation for why Merlin lied to me? Why my closest friends decided to keep the biggest secret ever? Why Merlin betrayed me?"

"He never told you because he feared you would tell your father and he would be killed! He was protecting his own life! He never once used his magic for the wrong reason! He used it many times to protect you, he used it to protect all of us! Have you ever known Merlin to have wrong intentions towards anyone? Honestly Arthur this is Merlin we are talking about." Gwaine said walking toward Arthur.

"Why would I tell my father? Merlin was my friend! I would have protected him!"

"He was? You would? Why are you using the past tense? Is he no longer your friend and will you no longer protect him? No longer help him? He has been taken by men who beat him, who almost killed him! Do you not forget that he was to rest in bed for what felt like ever!? Honestly if you wont protect him I will! With or without your help because he STILL is my friend, he always will be."

"I don't know what he is to me right now! There is no way I could forget how he was injured! For the whole time he was unconscious I was worried! Afraid he would never wake up! Afraid one of the only joys in my life would be taken from me! I will save him, but after that I don't know what will happen." Arthur tuned and continued walking, not realising that he let some of his true feelings for the sorcerer known.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin woke feeling more sore than he ever could imagine. His head was pounding, his left eye felt swollen and could only open a little. He felt bruised all over and it hurt to move, Merlin finally understood what they meant by "get him ready".

"Some people honestly don't know how to treat a prisoner now a days." Merlin whispered as he tried to sit up, wincing at the pain.

"We are sorry Emrys, we were only following orders. To be honest this looks better on you, gives you the sort of image that you aren't as great and powerful as the stories say." One of the guards said not even looking up from the game of cards he was playing.

"Well anyone who is attacked from behind is bound to not be able to defend themselves. I have to give it to you guys, you were very thorough with your beating I don't think any part of me doesn't hurt. You should give yourself a pat on the back."

"Even when beaten and in pain you still have an arrogant tone.″

"Shocking isn't it?" Merlin said as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"So how come the all-powerful Emrys hasn't fought his way out of here yet? Or are you not really who you say you are?"

"I have never said my name is Emrys, my name is Merlin-"

Just as Merlin was about to speak he was cut off by the sound of a door open and someone walking down the stairs.

"Merlin, how are you feeling?" Mordred asked walking up to the doors of Merlin's cell.

"Just peachy! These lovely gentlemen were extremely thorough with their orders. They should get a cookie for being good little lap dogs." Merlin said with a weak smile.

"Why you-" the bigger one said as he stood up knocking his stool over.

"Calm down, there is no need to get angry. This is his only defence, he knows he can't use magic here, it would be to foolish of him. Let him talk, you will get to have more fun with him soon enough." Mordred said as he put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Now Merlin our leader would like a word. Gents if you don't mind helping our guest find his way." Mordred said as he turned his back and stated walking away.

-Time laps 5 minutes-

"Hello again Emrys, my look at you! You look like you are in pain!" The leader said still sitting in his chair as Merlin was dragged into the room and thrown at his feet.

"And to what do I own this pleasure? Did you miss seeing my face?" Merlin said as he sat up on his knees.

"Your friends have been spotted near here."

Merlin lifted his head, face in shock. 'Stupid.'

"You seem shocked by this." The man said getting up and walking towards Merlin, kneeling down to his level when he reached him. Merlin said nothing.

"They have been spotted about an hour away from here. They clearly are in a hurry to save you I see. It's really not surprising, their loyalty to you." He said as he reached up and touched Merlin's face as he pulled it away.

"You see, even with the way you look now I don't think you look broken enough. My men have been begging to have some "fun" with you since you got here and I think, with the fact that your friends are close, it has come time for them to have their fun." He grabbed the back of Merlin's hair and pulled him up causing Merlin to wince in pain.

Looking Merlin straight in the eyes he said, "Have at it boys." As he through Merlin back down to the ground and walked away. The men standing in the room made their way towards Merlin.

"Get the hell away from me!" Merlin screamed as they started grabbing him and pinning him down. "Get away!"

_Pain. _

_More pain, the worst that has ever been felt before._

Merlin didn't scream, even though pain radiating through his body he did not scream. One after another the men had their "fun" with Merlin. Punching, kicking, and doing other things. He was not going to give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream, he was not going to give in. No matter what they did to him he would not show weakness. He fought though, fought like hell. All he could do was kick at them, trying to knock them away, which was a pointless effort.

After what felt like forever someone came running through the doors and announced that Arthur and company were close.

"Alright boys enough, you have had your fun. I think Merlin looks broken enough."

With one more punch to Merlin the men walked away and took their previous positions on the wall. Gasping for breath Merlin rolled onto his side and tried to focus his blurry vision.

"Mordred why don't you go be there to greet Merlin's friends? But first bring him here I don't want them trying to get him just yet."

Mordred did as he was told and dragged Merlin to lay at the feet of his boss before leaving, Mordred's blurry image was all he saw before everything went black.

...

"It seems too quiet." Leon said as the group of men made their way towards the hideout of Merlin's captors.

"Just keep your eyes out." Arthur said but the minute he said that they were ambushed.

"Welcome gents! We have been waiting for your arrival! I have been ordered to accompany you to the main hall." Mordred said once all of the knights were disarmed.

"Where is Merlin?!" Arthur yelled.

"Follow me." Mordred said as he turned to walk inside, followed by the knights. They walked for what seemed to be forever, through halls and rooms and each time a door opens Arthur thinks they will see Merlin on the other side. Until finally they make it to a pair of giant doors.

"After you gentlemen." Mordred said as he opened the doors.

The knights walked through the doors into the big, brightly lit room with men standing around the perimeter. As they got closer to the end of the room, they spotted someone sitting in a giant chair, almost like a throne, and they saw something laying at the feet of the person.

"Hello I am glad we can finally meet." The man in the chair spoke.

They kept walking only to finally see what was lying at the man's feet.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled.


End file.
